1. Field
The following description relates to estimating a channel in an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method to control a channel estimation algorithm adaptively based on a channel environment.
2. Description of Related Art
An orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFMD) system is based on wireless transmission technology adopted in various fields, for example, 3rd Generation Partnership Project long-term evolution (3GPP LTE), wireless fidelity (WiFi) based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n/ac, a next broadcasting system, for example, Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial/Satellite (DVB-T/S), and other similar fields. In addition, the OFMD system is considered as a promising transmission technology for a next generation communication system.